Various writing implements have been known wherein it is desirable for functional and/or aesthetic reasons to provide a housing for a writing tip. For example, it is not uncommon for a ball point pen to be provided in a clickable handle. Traditionally, such handles are provided to minimize leakage of ink when the pen is not in use. Other writing implements have been disclosed wherein manual manipulation moves a tip of a writing implement to a position where it is uncovered by the handle portion.
There is a desire for devices with novel movement, such as novelty items or promotional items. It would be particularly desirable to have a plurality of types of movement in a single device comprising at least one writing implement. It is also desirable to provide other items with housings and novel types of movement.